Une potion bien agitée
by Paradise Nightwish
Summary: YAOI. Rogue s'amuse à faire enrager ses élèves... Il leur fait préparer une potion de pensée, mais Potter & Malfoy ne s'entendant pas, la potion prend une toute autre tournure... Troubles du comportement, changements d'apparence... Fiction en pause pour d
1. Potions, potions… Z’avez dit Potion ?

_Saaaaaaalut les gens !!!!_

_Alors voici une nouvelle fic....   
Sisi, c'est vrai !!! La preuve...   
Au niveau de l'écriture, j'en suis au chapitre 6. Oui, je sais, mes chapitres sont courts... Mais bon... Je tenterai de faire des efforts dans une prochaine fic... Promis..._

_**DISCLAIMER** :   
[Défi de Gabrielle Trompe la Mort, sur Temple of Fics]  
Intitulé Défi :   
**Rating**: au choix!   
**résumé**: Rogue prend un malin plaisir à semer la haine entre draco et harry et décide de les mettre ensemble pour la potion de 'pensées'. Et la potion est réussie... même trop! La potion n'aurait du durer que 5 minutes mais... mais l'effet dure, dure! Et là, les sentiments s'en mêlent... surtout que... un beau matin, harry se réveille dans un dortoir aux couleurs de serpentard et se regarde dans la glace: 'mais pourquoi mes cheveux sont blonds? et mes yeux gris acier? et pourquoi je suis dans le corps à Malfoy????'  
Voilà! Vous n'êtes pas obligé de suivre totalement le résumé mais respectez le un minimum.  
  
**Résumé** : Rogue s'amuse à faire enrager ses élèves... Il leur fait préparer une potion de pensée, mais Potter & Malfoy ne s'entendant pas, la potion prend une toute autre tournure... Troubles du comportement, changements d'apparence... Les "victimes" subissent...   
  
**Paring** : Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy  
**Rating** : M-15, pour les insultes (pour le moment)  
**Genre** : Humour / Romance_

Légende : _Pensées Potter / **Pensées Malfoy**_

~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~

**Une Potion bien agitée...**

~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~

**I/ Potions, potions… Z'avez dit Potion ?**

  
- Granger ! Patil !  
- Potter ! Malfoy !   
- Weasley ! Parkinson !

Les appelés se fixèrent, haineusement pour la plupart.

_Cet enfoiré le fait exprès !_ - marmonna Harry, se levant et rassemblant ses affaires pour se diriger vers la table de Draco Malfoy.   
Celui-ci lança un regard noir au survivant.

- Vire de la, sale fouine ! – grinça Potter à l'intention de Malfoy.  
- Ferme-là Potter… J't'ai pas invité…  
- Si j'avais pu éviter de m'asseoir à coté d'une fouine malodorante, je l'aurais fait, crois-moi espèce de…

Le pas du professeur de potions se rapprocha d'eux. Potter se dépêcha de s'asseoir, bousculant Malfoy au passage.   
Snape les regarda, levant le sourcil droit, et sourit légèrement. 

- Potter. Savez-vous quelle potion nous allons fabriquer, d'après la liste d'ingrédients inscrite au tableau ?

Harry regarda d'un œil distrait la liste des ingrédients. Aconit, Poudre de bicorne, extrait de mandragore, extrait de lavande… Cela ne lui disait absolument rien… 

- Non, professeur.  
- Avez-vous seulement lu le chapitre que je vous avais demandé, Potter ?  
- Non, professeur.  
- Avez-vous seulement ouvert votre livre depuis le début de l'année scolaire ?  
- Oui, Professeur. – répondit Harry, sous les ricanements de Draco.   
- Vous m'en voyez ravi. 10 points de moins à Gryffondor pour votre relâchement. Monsieur Malfoy, Quelle potion ?  
- Une potion de pensées, Professeur. – répondit ce dernier, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres.   
- Cinq points pour Serpentard, pour cette réponse. A quoi sert cette Potion Potter ?  
- A lire dans les pensées ?  
- Pas exactement. 5 points en moins à Gryffondor. Malfoy ?  
- Cette potion à effet limité permet de partager ses pensées avec une personne de notre choix durant quelques minutes.   
- Bien. Cinq points pour Serpentard. Potter, vous devriez en prendre de la graine…

Le professeur s'éloigna, laissant un Harry furieux.  
_Grr, Salaud !!!!_ pensa le jeune homme, exaspéré par les ricanements de Malfoy. 

- Comme vous le savez, le match amical Serpentard – Gryffondor a été annulé.

Quelques grognements se firent entendre parmi les élèves, en réponse au rappel du professeur. 

- Le professeur Dumbledore a finalement consenti à ce qu'il ait lieu.

Snape cessa de parler, devant les cris de joie envahissant sa classe. Il patienta quelques dizaines de secondes, et reprit le contrôle.

- SILENCE !!!! Je voudrais juste un peu de SILENCE ! Merci… J'espère donc vraiment que notre précieux attrapeur fera cette fois-ci gagner son équipe, et ne se laissera pas, comme d'habitude, influencer par les cris de jeunes dindes scandant son prénom en le voyant se pavaner devant elles… Ce que ne font pas certains autres, il faut le concéder… 

_Et v'lan !!!   
**Connard !!!**_

- Maintenant que ceci a été dit, préparez vos potions, en silence je vous prie…

_Chuis sûr que cette sale fouine va encore tout faire pour que je sois collé…  
**On va s'amuser…**_

Draco choisit le moment où Harry posait un chaudron entre eux deux pour allumer le feu, manquant de le brûler. 

- Mais t'es cinglé ma parole !!!  
- T'as encore rien vu, Potter…

Sans plus regarder Malfoy, Harry versa de l'eau déminéralisée dans le chaudron, et ils attendirent qu'elle bouille, tout en mélangeant extrait de mandragore et de lavande ensemble. 

Une fois l'eau en train de bouillir, Malfoy prit les devants en ajoutant le mélange d'extraits, empêchant Harry de mettre l'asphodèle en branches avant… 

- Potter, Malfoy !   
- Oui Professeur ?  
- De quelle couleur devrait être la potion ?  
- Bleu clair ? – hasarda Harry  
- Parfaitement. De quelle couleur est-elle ?  
- Bleue, Professeur. – répondit Malfoy, regardant Rogue dans les yeux.   
- Oui, mais pas bleu clair… Vous la testerez tout à l'heure… 

_Et merde ! Tout ça à cause de cet enfoiré de Malfoy !!!!  
**Putain ! Fait chier !**_

L'enseignant continua son inspection, passant entre les rangs, et arrosant les élèves de ses remarques acerbes, puis revint à Malfoy & Potter. 

- Bien. Je vous ai mis par deux au début de ce cours, et vous avez préparé une potion ensemble. Mis à part messieurs Longdubat et Finnigan qui se serviront dans le chaudron Granger-Patil tous boiront une gorgée de cette potion de pensées, en regardant leur acolyte. Exécution immédiate ! 

Avec une mine de dégoût, Potter plongea son gobelet dans le chaudron en même temps que Malfoy. 

- Allez les jeunes, cul sec… - lança Snape. 

Ils s'exécutèrent, ne se quittant des yeux. 

_Essai micro… 1…2…3… Tu me reçois Malfoy ?_

- La ferme Potter…  
- J'en déduis que tu m'as entendu…

_**T'es qu'un sale con abruti ! **_

- Je t'ai entendu…  
- Ça me fait une belle jambe Potter…   
- Je vois que votre potion est efficace… Continuez votre agréable discussion en privé je vous prie… Les effets cesseront d'ici quelques minutes… En attendant, notez l'intitulé de votre devoir pour lundi…

_Si il croit que je vais le faire…  
**Ta gueule Potter.**  
Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis Malfoy.  
**Tu fais chier, dégage de ma tête.**   
C'est quand que t'as fait le ménage pour la dernière fois ici ? C'est crade.   
**Mêle toi de ton cul.**  
Châtiez un peu votre langage, monsieur le manant…  
**Je t'emmerde Potter…**   
T'es trop con La Fouine.   
**Tu dépasses les bornes des limites !**  
Ferme ton grand clapet puant !   
**Je te retourne le compliment, et note. Ça te changera.**   
Vas te faire foutre.  
**Connard.**  
Pauvre tâche.  
**T'as rien de mieux ?**  
Si. J'ai pris des cours avec Maugrey, je pourrais te remémorer de bons souvenirs…  
**Ta gueule.**  
La fouine !!! La Fouine !!!  
**Je vais plus me contenter des mots Potter…**  
J'voudrais bien voir ça tiens…_

Le blond se tourna vers lui, et lui balança un crochet du droit.

- Ca te va comme ça ?   
- Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?   
- Il m'insultait.   
- Potter, vous êtes immature.  
- Il s'est pas gêné pour faire pareil !!! – répliqua Potter.   
- Vous resterez après le cours, tous les deux. 

_**C'est ta faute pauvre tâche…**  
Va chier !_  


~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~

**_Oui, je sais, ce sont de gros gamins...   
Un bonbon ou un sort ???_**


	2. Snape est un arnaqueur…

Kikooo!!!!!!!!!

j'ai rarement autant de reviews !!! Merci !!!!

Et désolée du retard, j'avais la flemme... *sifflotte en regardant ailleurs*

*¤*

RAR

Ornaluca : Merci... J'espere que la suite te plaira...

Serpentine : Ben merci :D

Ambre : Wha quel quqpence... j'étais morte de trouille, serieux... Puis toute rouge après...

DW : A veux chocolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hem, pardon... Pour le don je sais pas... On verra.... Pour le moment j'ai écrit 6 ou 7 chapitres, je sais plus, lol.... 

SNAPESLOVE : Se Matcher ???? Tu veux dire quoi par là ?????

Nicolina : Pour le moment y sont pas ensemble, tu peux aller voir sous la douche ^^. Mais attention, faudra choisir entre les pensées de Draco & son corps. En seras-tu capable ? Bien sûr que oui :P... Et ma tronçonneuse est réparée :D

Dédy : Je finis toujours mes fics, même si ça prend du temps ;)

Blaise le poussin masqué. Salut tous les 2.... Je prend le bonbon et les bisous.... Z'avez core du chocolat ???? Sertieux, au debut je croyais que c'était une double personnalité mais j'ai fini par lire le profil mdr.... = Je sors

Lisandra : Pas trop de bonbons non plus, vais être malade après.... :P

Orlina : T'es pas pressee ??? :'( Nan je deconne, tu sais où il y a la suite toi.... Tite maline :P

yuki-san3 : Encore un paquet de bonbons !!!!! Chouette !!!! Vais les revendre à mes tits frères, contere de la tranquillité.... Ca peut marcher tu crois ???? Enfin bon, voilà la suite ^^

Syl2Sy : vide ???, j'ai bien lu ? VIIIIIIIIDEUH ??????????????? ouiiiiiiiiiiin.... Bon, t'as la suite quand même, mais ca sera pas tout le temps.... Grr

Lily, Lululle : Merci bien.... Vais bientôt pouvoir offrir un bonbon a chaque lecteur moi mdr...

Clau1 : Salut toi... me demandais ce que tu devenais :)

*¤*

**II/Snape est un arnaqueur… **

  
- Alors, ça a été avec Rogue ?  
- Ouais, je vais devoir récurer les cachots pendant un mois avec Malfoy. La joie quoi… Tu vois le genre, Ron…  
- Mouais, j'y ai eu le droit avec Crabbe… C'est vraiment la joie.   
- Si vous vous battiez moins, ça n'arriverait pas… - déclara Hermione.   
- Bien sûr Mione. Et puis t'as Rogue qui te pousse au cul, c'est pas marrant… - reprit Ron pour Harry.   
- Il quoi ?  
- Il nous parle quoi…   
- Ah bon… J'ai cru…   
- Tu te fais des idées Harry…   
- Oui mais vous savez bien que…  
- Oui on sait… - coupa Hermione. Vous arrêtez tous les deux ?   
- Oui Maman, euh, Mione… - se reprit Ron, sous les rires de Harry. 

_**Ah, regardez qui voilà, Potter et sa bande d'andouilles…**_

- Merde, voilà Malefoy. – grinça Harry.  
- Tu l'as vu arriver dans ton dos ?  
- Nan, j'l'ai entendu… Il est bruyant l'animal…

T'es qu'une pauvre truffe Malfoy…   
**Arrête, je suis mort de peur là…**  
C'était quoi déjà la formule de Maugrey ?  
**Euh, j'me casse…**

Étonnamment, Malfoy passa à coté d'eux sans mot dire, et Harry afficha un grand sourire. 

- Tu as compris quelque chose Harry ?  
- Hein ? Euh Ouais… Snape est un arnaqueur…  
- Pourquoi ? – s'étonna Hermione.  
- Sa potion fait encore effet…   
- Bordel ! Alors vous…  
- On s'est insultés en pensée, ouais…  
- Et t'as gagné ?   
- Apparemment…   
- J'aurais voulu entendre ça…  
- Ah les mecs… - soupira Hermione. 

Ron & Harry s'éloignèrent, riant aux éclats, suivis par une Hermione dépitée. 

*¤*

Décidément, il est bien foutu ce con de blondinet !

Malfoy qui passait près de Potter stoppa net, et reprit son chemin, rougissant légèrement, et essayant de ne rien penser. Harry ne remarqua pas le manège du « blondinet », perdu dans ses pensées.

_Bien foutu, mais trop con. Trop chiant. Trop… Trop Malfoy… Je te hais Malfoy…  
**Tu ne peux pas la fermer Potter ? Y'en a qui essaient de bosser…**_

Le brun sursauta, faisant tomber une pile de livres, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de Hermione, et un signe d'avertissement de Mme Pince. 

_Tu m'entend encore Malfoy ?  
**Avec le boucan que tu fais…**  
Putain de merde ! _

Et Harry se sauva de la bibliothèque en courant, sous les regards étonnés de ses amis, courroucés de la bibliothécaire, et machiavélique de Malfoy. 

_**Note : Potter préfère les garçon… On va pouvoir le faire chanter… Comme ça il me trouve pas mal… Bah… Le pauvre…**_

*¤*

Allongé sur son lit, le jeune homme n'entendit pas son meilleur ami arriver. 

- Harry, ça va ?  
- Moué…  
- Tu t'es sauvé bien vite tout à l'heure.   
- Désolé Ron. Je ne me sentais pas bien…   
- Oki. Tu as fait une peur bleue à Hermione…   
- Elle va survivre.  
- Toi, t'as un problème…   
- Ouais.   
- Malfoy ?  
- Malfoy…  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ce sale fils de Mangemort ?   
- Il a découvert un truc sur moi, que je ne vous ai pas encore dit…  
- Aha…   
- Ouais. Et ça me gène qu'il le sache avant vous…   
- Dis-moi Harry…   
- Oh minute ! C'est pas facile merde !  
- Hey, te fâches pas !  
- Désolé, je suis sur les nerfs… Écoute Ron, maintenant tu vas savoir, je suis gay. Maintenant mon meilleur ami et mon meilleur ennemi le savent. Hallelujah !   
- Gay ? Ah. C'est ce que Hermione me disait, mais on attendait que tu nous le dise toi-même.   
- Bordel ! Elle me connaît toujours mieux que moi, c'est pas juste !  
- Oh c'est bon… Arrête de râler. Y faut bien qu'on devine, tu ne nous dis jamais rien.  
- Je viens de te dire un truc là.   
- Ouais… 

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, et éclatèrent de rire, tombant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Moment que choisit Hermione pour arriver.

- On s'amuse bien ici !!!!  
- Mione !!!

Ron rougit, lâcha Harry, hilare, et alla prendre sa Mione dans ses bras.

- Il vient enfin de me dire ce qu'on sait depuis longtemps, lol…  
- Aha. Qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé Harry ?  
- Malfoy le sait.   
- Comment il l'a su ?  
- C'est un interrogatoire de police ou quoi ? 

Hermione le fixa étrangement, et sourit.

- Je suppose que tu préfères ne pas en parler.   
- C'est vrai que tu es la plus intelligente de Poudlard. – marmonna le Survivant.

Hermione rougit, et s'éloigna en direction de la porte. 

- J'ai un devoir d'Arithmancie à faire. A plus tard.  
- A plus Mione !  
- Je vais avec elle… - répondit Ron, se précipitant à la suite de sa dulcinée. 

Soupirant, Harry se laissa de nouveau tomber sur son lit.  
Je l'aurais parié…

Lassé de rester là, seul, il se leva, et sortit… Direction : le parc… 

*¤*

Assis au pied d'un arbre, un jeune homme blond semble méditer.   
_**Comment vais-je mettre ça en place ? Si les amis de Potter sont pas au courant, ça peut être fendard… Il veut peut-être pas que ça se sache… Je le comprends d'ailleurs… Je m'arrange bien pour que cela ne se sache pas hors de Serpentard…**_

Il n'avait pas remarqué que non loin derrière, un jeune homme brun écoutait attentivement tout en approchant…   
Pour se faire remarquer, une brillante idée…

_Please shake me and tug,   
(Secoue-moi, oh prends-moi)  
I need shaking my love   
(J'ai besoin de ça)  
Can't you be the one?   
(Plus fort qu'une bombe)  
I can't fake it my love,   
(Je ne veux pas faire semblant)  
I need filling come on,   
(Tu es celui que j'attends)  
I need it louder than bombs   
(Oh remplis-moi)_

_(Chorus)  
Come to me   
(Viens me voir)  
Plug it in, so I can digest you   
(Branches-toi et je vais t'avaler  
I will taste you (Ooh ooh)   
I will taste you (Ooh ooh)  
My appetite in that hole   
(Mon appétit, il est sans fin)  
Tempt you with it now   
(Laisse-moi te tenter)  
I will taste you (Ooh ooh)   
I will taste you (Ooh ooh)_

Malefoy leva aussitôt la tête dans la direction de Harry… Celui-ci sifflotait gaiement, se dirigeant vers lui, et se passait la chanson dans la tête… 

*¤*

_**Note : Chanson de Melissa Auf der Maur - Taste You  
Superbes paroles n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Je recherche activement des piles pour mon appareil photo numérique, quelqu'un en a ????  
Merci...  
  
Un sort gentil ou un sort méchant ???**_?


	3. Tous de mèche?

**_Niaaaaaaaaaa j'ai AUCUNE EXCUSE....  
J'avais la flemme de publier.....  
Desolée...  
Vais vous mettre plein de trucs pour me faire pardonner... Enfin, deux trucs, lol....   
RAR :   
Ornaluca : Bah j'espère que la suite ne te fera pas changer d'avis... Moi elle me désespère... En 3 semaines j'ai écrit euh..... EN 1 MOIS pardon = 15 lignes.... oO DEBOUT PARA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
M'enfin....   
SNAPESLOVE : Bah c'est dans le défi, donc ouais, y vont se matcher... D'ailleurs je galère sur le chapitre 7 (oui vous avez bien lu) où il devrait se passer des trucs mais....   
Gabrielletrompelamort : Ah bah te v'la toi... Bah si grâce à toi un peu si j'ai tout ça.... Merci pour les encouragements... Vais essayer de terminer le chapitre 7 avant la fin de la semaine... Chuis malade alors....  
blurp3 : Moi j'adore ton pseudo, il me fait délirer.... Merci   
Ambre : Doloris ? Pitié, naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan.... Hem... Bah la voualah la suite.... :)  
DW : Tu l'as maintenant hein???? C'est Para qu'elle est gentille hein ???? Sisi ils vont mourrir, ... de rire.... Bon, pas drôle....  
Aaricia : Merci pour tes encouragements... Ça motive dingue ça... ;)   
nfertiti : Mets des coussins, par terre.... Pour ta sécurité hein   
Orlina : Mais naaaaaaan !!!! Les piles c'était pour mon appareil Photo..... Lol !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Merci de ton ptit mot, ça fait plaisir ;)  
Daranee : Les mecs ne sont ils pas de vrais gamins??????? Bisous et merci ;)  
Lyly : Ça vient, ça vient... Lentement mais bon...   
Serpentine : Chais pas si Nicolina sera préteuse.... Tu sais que Draco lui a lancé une chaussure dans la figure parce qu'elle le mattait sous la douche????? Et je te dis pas la réaction de Ryry.... Ouh la la.... M'enfin, c'est bon, jné des piles ... Indiquez moi la douche.... :P  
Dédy : Il chantait pour embêter Draco voyons... T'en fait pas pour Mione, vais m'occuper d'elle ... sourire sadique Et cuis sure que ton cerveau est pas si petit que ça... Et te gêne pas pour mopi... Délire, c'est beau la vie.... (Comment ça chuis pas crédible?)  
Megane Malefoy : J'ose espérer que ce sera de mieux en mieux.... Je fais sque je peux en tout cas ;)  
Cholera : Je sais pas... J'ai le droit de t'ouvrir la boite crannienne pour vérifier?   
The spirit of the white wolf : Mais avec plaisir très cher ami.... la vla la suite _**

**_Bisous spéciaux_**_ : Un BIG BISOU à Célinette (merci pour tes encouragements miss...), Undomiel (Salut ma tite soeur chérie... Jtadore tu le sais hein ?), Vénusa (Bouh !!! T'as eu peur ? Nan ? Tant pis... Bisous soeurette ;) ), Orlina (Bah j'ai de quoi me faire pardonner...)  
Pis bisous à tout ceux qui lisent sans laisser de message...._  
  
_**Et dernier bisous mais pas des moindres.... ENCOURAGEMENTS pour Nic' !!!! Allez ma grande, vas-y sanbs craintes, chuis sûre que ça ira !!!!! (elle pigera ;) )**_

**_Après tout ce blabla, vla la fic ;)_**

¤  
  
**III/Tous de mèche ?**

- Potter !   
- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Malfoy !!!   
- La ferme…   
- Ben quoi ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
- Moi ? Rien.   
- Tu venais t'assurer que je ne révèlerai pas ton « petit secret » ?   
- Non. Je sais que tu n'en parleras à personne.   
- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?   
- Quand tu penses, ça s'entend.

_**Et Merde.**  
Tu l'as dit, bouffi…_

Les jeunes hommes s'observèrent un instant, et Malfoy soupira.

- Et tu comptes faire quoi ?  
- Personnellement je m'en tape que tout le monde sache que je préfère les mecs… Toi par contre…  
- Oh c'est bon… Tu proposes quoi alors, Môssieu le plus malin ? Un truc à la Gryffondor je présume…  
- Bingo. J'te propose une trêve. Au moins le temps que cette potion à la con cesse de faire effet.   
- Et si je n'ai pas envie ???

¤

- Tu crois que Harry va bien en ce moment ?  
- J'ai des doutes…  
- Ah ?  
- Ron, comment veux-tu qu'il aille bien avec Malfoy qui fait des incursions dans sa tête ?   
- Beurk. Moi je serais déjà à Ste Mangouste. Tu crois que la potion faite encore effet ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Mais on ne sait jamais.

¤

Dans les cachots…

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont foutu ? C'est quoi s'te potion ???

¤ 

Harry traînait encore dans les couloirs, seul… Comme à son habitude depuis quelques temps…   
Il se laissait aller à ses pensées, laissant sa main raser le mur, quand il entendit un frôlement derrière lui.   
_Peeves… _  
Exaspéré, le jeune homme s'apprêtait à pester contre le fantôme, se retourna, et se retrouva face à… Rusard !!!   
_Merde…_

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, qu'avons-nous là ?   
- Euh, un élève hors de son dortoir ?  
- Mais encore ?  
- Au milieu de la nuit ?  
- Bien… Vous savez ce qui vous attend ?   
- Vous allez me priver de dessert ?   
- Mieux que ça.   
- Vous allez me priver de dessert pendant deux jours ? Deux semaines ?   
- Non, je vais vous emmener voir le professeur MacGonagall.   
- Je crois que j'aurais préféré être privé de dessert… - soupira le jeune homme.

Rusard se mit en route, direction le bureau de MacGonagall, s'assurant que le jeune Potter le suivait.

- Toc Toc  
- Oui ?  
- C'est Rusard, professeur.   
- Que voulez vous ?  
- Je vous amène un fraudeur Madame.   
- Qui ?

Rusard poussa le jeune homme à l'intérieur.

- Potter ? Encore ? – soupira la directrice.   
- Il errait madame, là où il ne devrait être. Près de la Statue de Godevain-le-vilain.  
- Mais vous n'étiez pas de garde dans ce secteur Rusard.   
- On m'a dit qu'il serait là.

_Connard de Malfoy !!!!_

- Je vois. Potter, vous faites perdre 25 points à votre maison. Filez à votre dortoir !

_Vieille Pie !_

Le jeune homme sortit sans mot dire, et se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor, droit vers son lit.

¤

Dans les cachots :

- Je te tiens saleté de potion !!!! Oh !!! Je vois… Je sens que la situation va être comique d'ici peu…

¤

- Harry !!! Lève-toi !!!! Tu vas être en retard en Potions !!!

_Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerlin !!!!_

Le jeune homme jeta ses couvertures au loin, attrapa ses affaires, et fila droit à la sale de bain, devant un Ron effaré.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était fin prêt.

Pressé de descendre, il ne remarqua pas le regard étrange de Ron, qui pourtant le fixait anormalement.

- Harry attends !!!!

Le jeune homme était déjà dans la salle commune quand il se décida à freiner, manquant de percuter une Hermione pétrifiée de stupeur, ne pouvant détacher son regard des cheveux de Harry.

- Harry ?  
- Oui, c'est moi !!! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Tu t'es regardé dans un miroir ce matin ?  
- A quoi ça me servirait Mione ? Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a pas moyen de coiffer cette satanée tignasse !!!   
- Mais !!! Harry…  
- Quoi ? – demanda-t'il, au bord de l'exaspération.   
- Qu'as-tu fait à tes cheveux ?  
- Rien.  
- Tu es sûr ?  
- Puisque je te le dis… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a bordel ? Vous allez me le dire ?   
- _Accio_ Miroir de poche ! – lança Hermione.

Un miroir approcha, provenant très probablement du dortoir des filles, à en juger par les cris de stupeur, et les têtes curieuses penchées à la porte.

- Regarde par toi-même Harry.

Le jeune homme prit le miroir des mains de son amie, et observa ses cheveux.

- Merlin !!! Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? – hurla le jeune homme.

¤

Chez les Serpentards :

- Drakychoooooooooooou ?

_**Mon dieu, mais pourquoi on ne lui tranche pas la gorge à celle là ????**_

- Oui Pansy ?   
- T'étais où hier soir ?  
- Loin de toi.   
- Regarde-moi Dray Chéri !!!!  
- Pas envie de rendre mon petit déjeuner Pansy…  
- Tu n'as pas encore déjeuné !!!! Alleeeeeeez !!!!

**_Fait chier celle l_**

Le jeune homme se retourna.   
Pansy, qui le fixait avec attention, lui tendant un flacon de verre, se figea, et laissa tomber ce qu'elle tenait.

- Dray ?  
- Quoi encore ?  
- Tu t'es regardé dans une glace ?  
- Pas eu le temps, une harpie m'a sauté dessus…  
- Tu devrais…  
- Lâche moi les basques. Vais voir.

Le jeune homme se dirigea nonchalamment vers la salle d'eau.   
Quelques secondes plus tard, un hurlement d'horreur retentit à travers les cachots.

¤

**_Pour savoir ce qu'il se passe, bah klikez sur go juste en dessous...  
Merciiiiiiiiiiii...  
Ah oui, j'oubliais.... PATAPEEEEEEEEEEEER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	4. Allô Houston, on a un problème !

**_Kikoo....  
Tout d'abord : Pardon.... Pardon pardon.... Pour le retard... Patapeeeeeer....  
Ceux qui ont lu Alone in the Dark (OS) savent que j'avais un blocage. Finalement il m'a moins débloquée que je croyais... Puis j'avais la flemme de publier... Suis impardonnable..... Désoléeuh...   
Enfin bon, Suite a qqes pb perso, j'ai repris du poil de la bête, et j'ai de quoi vous faire lire : j'ai fini le chapitre 7 hier soir...   
Ouis, z'avez bien lu.... :roll:  
Enfin, merci de suivre cette histoire....  
  
RAR à la fin :P_**  
  
¤

**IV/Allô Houston, on a un problème !!! **

- Mais pourquoi j'ai une mèche de cheveux couleur Malfoy ????? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu pour mériter ça ????  
- Harry. Dramatise pas. Je peux t'arranger ça. 

_Ouaaaaaaaais, Super-Hermione à la rescousse… Je suis sauvé… _

- Ben, tu comptes faire quoi ?   
- Si ma théorie est juste, il y a un transfert de cheveux. Peut-être du à cette potion défectueuse…   
- Et ?  
- Ben Malfoy doit avoir une mèche brune…

Ron & Harry éclatèrent de rire, sous le regard amusé de Hermione. Imaginer Malfoy, son impeccable chevelure blonde plaquée en arrière…et une mèche brune, rebelle était plus qu'ils ne pouvaient en supporter… Leur sérieux en prit un coup.

- Je disais donc que Malfoy doit avoir une mèche brune, et  
- Et doit faire une sacrée tête. – coupa Ron.   
- Et je pense que c'est réversible. – continua Hermione. Finite Incantatem.

La mèche brilla quelques instants, et retomba, flasque, dans les autres cheveux du jeune homme.

- Raté. – marmonna la jeune femme.   
- Sans rire… - grogna Harry. Je n'avais pas remarqu

_Hermione, championne des enfonceuses de portes ouvertes… J'ai plus qu'à planquer cette abomination sous mon chapeau… _

- Je la cacherai sous mon chapeau…  
- Je crois que c'est la meilleure solution Harry. – répondit Hermione.

_Qu'est-ce que je disais… Hermione Granger, grande enfonceuse de portes ouvertes devant l'Eternel… Merlin, qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait pour mériter ça ??? _

Le jeune homme posa son chapeau sur sa tête, et dissimula tant bien que mal la mèche honteuse.

Ils descendirent dans la grande salle, et remarquèrent bien vite que Malfoy ne quittait pas son chapeau, lui non plus.

Un sourire machiavélique en coin, Harry attendit patiemment que Malfoy et ses comparses sortent de la Grande Salle après le repas du soir pour leur emboîter le pas, suivi de près par Ron & Hermione.

- _Avifor_ !

Le chapeau de Malfoy s'envola, changé en oiseau.

- Alors, la fouine, on a honte ?   
- Fiche-moi la paix Potter.   
- Pas question. J'en ai marre que tu m'emmerdes quand ça t'amuse, y'a pas que toi qui a le droit de jouer.   
- Dégage…  
- Pas question. Et toi, tu restes là. Les autres, je ne vous retiens pas…   
- Harry, tu…  
- Ta gueule Granger, dégage !

Hermione partit pleurant, suivie de près par Ron fulminant.

- Bon débarras…   
- Potter, ça ne se fait pas ce que tu viens de faire.  
- Je ne t'ai pas sonné Malfoy. Va chier !   
- Je croyais que tu voulais que je reste l  
- Je t'emmerde. Tu ne bouges pas. Et puis d'abord… _Petrificus Totalus_.  
- Mais…

Une statue tomba à terre. Harry regarda à la ronde, et maugréa…

- D'autres volontaires ? Non ? Parfait… _Wingardium Leviosa_.

Le jeune homme fit flotter la statue jusque dans le lustre, et l'y coinça.

- Nié hé hé… J'en connais un qui va avoir un réveil difficile… _Finite Incantatem_.

La « statue » remua.

- Par Salazar où suis-je ? Potter !!! Sale con tu vas me le payer !!!  
- Dis-moi combien, et je t'apporterai la somme, quand tu seras redescendu…

Le jeune Potter s'éloigna, ricanant.   
Il fila à son dortoir, et alla se jeter sur son lit.   
Ron se pencha sur lui, et l'assomma d'un coup de poing.

¤

Dans le Grand Hall …

- Faites-moi descendreuh !!!! Ouin, maman !!! J'ai le vertige !!!!!

¤

Dans la salle des professeurs…

- Severus, je vous trouve bien guilleret aujourd'hui… - fit remarquer MacGonagall à l'intéressé.   
- Je viens de terminer une potion difficile, qui me minait depuis quelques mois. Une invention à moi. Je suis donc joyeux. Je n'ai pas le droit de ricaner tout seul dans mon coin ?  
- Je m'inquiétais juste pour votre santé mentale, Severus.   
- Il m'arrive que je m'inquiète aussi pour elle, parfois, mais elle m'a dit de la laisser en paix…  
- De quoi ?  
- Laissez tomber…

¤

Dans le Grand Hall…

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !  
- SHPAF !

**_Maudit Potter !!! Tu vas le regretter !!!! C'est pas digne d'un Gryffondor ça... Enfoiré ! _**

¤

Dans le dortoir des Gryffondors…

- Tu n'y as pas été de main morte Ron.   
- Je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'il t'ait fait du mal, Mione…   
- Mais ça va Ronnychou. Je crois avoir compris pourquoi il a dit ça. Je dois lui parler. Mais avant, faudrait qu'il se réveille…

Ron rougit, et marmonna des excuses.  
Harry remua.

- Hey, Harry, ça va ?  
- Z'êtes qui ? Oh, c'est toi Ron ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ? Je parle fourchelang ou quoi ?  
- Ça va mieux Harry ? T'es calmé ?  
- Je ne me sens pas énervé. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?  
- T'as provoqué Malfoy tout à l'heure.   
- J'ai fait ça ? Moi ? Merde alors. Je me rappelle de rien…   
- Repose-toi Harry. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux…

Hermione sortit, suivie de Ron, Neville, Dean & Seasmus.

Une fois dans la salle commune…

- Vous avez remarqué ?  
- Quoi Mione ?  
- Il n'avait plus de mèche blonde.   
- Maintenant que tu le dis…  
- Et un de ses yeux était couleur acier…   
- Comme ceux de Malfoy ?   
- Oui.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Nous irons parler à Dumbledore demain. La nuit porte conseil. Bonsoir.

¤

Le lendemain matin…

_Bordel, j'ai bien dormi moi…. Mais… Pourquoi c'est tout vert ici ? Je suis où ? Merlin !!! Keskispass ? Des serpents ? Crabbe ? Goyle ? Oh putain !!!! Allô Houston, on a un problème !!!!_

¤  
  
_**Patapeeeeeeeeeer !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
RAR :   
  
Syl2Sy : Merci toi !!!! C'est si drôle que ça ???? Bah tant mieux ;)   
Ornaluca : Ouais oki ;) Ça a été long cette fois...Désolée.... Vous lisez encore ?????   
blurp3 : J'ai la facheuse manie de faire des chapitres assez courts oui... Sinon j'ai l'impression de tourner en rond... Mais j'agransi au for et à mesure de mes fics... Sont passés de 2 à 3 pages...   
Orlina : De rien :) Bisous encore :p  
Minerve : Bah maintenant t'as la réponse lol. Ça fait bizarre de répondre après, lol...   
White Wolf : Oui j'avais vu, et j'avais corrigé :P Ah, sacré ffnet, mdr Miss, dsl, la suite a tardé, j'espère que pas découragée par l'attente... J'attend bien 6 mois pour avoir la suite de la Rose Noire.... Gloups...  
myncat : Merci pour les encouragements...  
Daffy la metalleuse : Oh... Pu de Serpentine ???? :( Pas grave, tant que ça reste toi et que tu tapes pas... :p  
nfertiti : Mais la suite était déjà écrite... Comment ça c'est pas bien ?????  
SweetDeath, our YaoiMaster : Loooooooool !!! J'espère que tu trouveras, vraiment...  
Gabrielletrompelamort : Kikoo Gab' !!! T'as vu l'est arrivé le chapitre 7, oui enfin.... rougit Après.... Un mois et demi lol... Le 6 datait du 24 avril..... se cache Désolée....  
céline402 : J'essaierai de faire mieux pour le chapitre suivant, promis....Bisouxes, missi pour le soutien...  
Dawnay : Ça pour être des gamins.... Même pas 15 ans d'âge mental je dirais... Et toi ?  
Nicolina : Quoi ça change ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'écris bcp de Drama... S'pa ma fauteuh.... J'arrive mieux le Drama... :( Mais t'as vu, je sais faire des HE !!!! Alors espoir :p Tu te souviens ??? PO-SI-TI-VONS !!!!! Pis c'est pas grave si tu peux pas me prêter Draco.... Me débrouillerai.... Lol... Moi j'ai vu Draco dans son bain l'autre jour !!! Forcément, c'est toi qui m'a envoyé le dessin.... T'as du risquer ta peau pour le modèle.... Mdr... Pas de chaussure dans la figure ???? O:)  
Megane Malefoy : Kikoo :) Jpasserai voir tes fics ;) Mais je ne laisse pas toujours de messages, ... :roll: Merci pour ton tit mot et nan, pas envie de les enlaidir... Juste de me moquer un peu d'eux... sifflotte Ça va ????????????????????  
shunrei : Kikooooo Missi pour ton tit mot !!!!!!!!!!! Koi de bo ????????????  
Ambre : J'aime les brocolis mdr... Ça me gêne pas du tout !!! Merci pour le compliment :)  
DW : Hey, Tite Elfe, Quoi de beau ? Ça va ? De rien pour la chanson :p Elle est bien hein ????? Osée, oui, mais tellement bien...  
Yumi : Ah, je ne te le dirai pas.... Na !!!!!! M'enfin t'as déjà la réponse, mdr.... Bisouxes !!!  
Lily : Mais je l'ai dit.... rougit  
Aaricia : C'est plutot "dépêches-toi de publier la suite" avec moi... Car j'ai souvent un ou 2 chapitres d'avance :roll: Oui, fière en plus...   
OZ-whitemage : J'en ai bien l'intention... Merci..   
POH : Tu vas un peu vite en besogne :P Moi aussi d'ailleurs.... mdr...  
Alex (alias Shyrie) : Sacré review... Mamaaaaaaaan une revieweuse cinglée !!!!!!! Z'ai peur !!!! Pitié Miss la gde revieweuse fofolle, me mangez pas !!!!! Promis, vais faire un effort !!!! Jespère que t'as pas du attendre trop lgtps.... Bisouxes !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
23 reviews..... Ça fait un joli nombre :p Merci à tous...  
  
Et poutouxes à Celinette, Venusa, Lululle, Undomiel.... Car je sais que vous lisez !!!! (D'autres aussi sûrement... Mais je sais pas les noms.... lol... Dénoncez-vous !!!!!!)  
  
Bisous bisous, j'essaierai de mettre le chapitre suivant dimanche... Je vous promet rien hein.... Vais essayer...**_


	5. Donne moi ta main, et prend la mienne… D...

_**Bouh.... Desolee du retard... crise de flemme... RAR à la fin...**_

****

**

* * *

**

**V/Donne moi ta main, et prend la mienne… (Dans la tronche ?)**

Tour de Gryffondor.

Un jeune homme s'éveille. Il s'étire. Il ouvre les yeux… Et hurle.

Les quatre jeunes hommes occupant le même dortoir se réveillèrent en sursaut.

- Keskispass c'est Voldemort qui attaque ?

Voyant le rouquin qui l'observe, le jeune hurleur se sentit mal à l'aise…

**_Purée mais pourquoi je suis là moi ? Sûrement un tour de Potter… Erk !!! Je suis dans son lit !!! À coté d'un Weasley en plus !!! Salazar !!! En plus c'est même pas rangé !!!_**

- Harry, ça va ?  
- Vais aller me passer de l'eau dans la figure…

Le jeune homme parcouru la salle du regard, repéra la porte des sanitaires, et s'y dirigea d'un pas hésitant.

- Je crois que le coup que tu lui as flanqué sur la tête a fait des dégâts Ron…  
- Je t'ai pas sonné Neville…

Le jeune homme se passa donc de l'eau sur le visage, et se regarda dans la glace.   
Ce qu'il y vit le figea de terreur.

Il n'avait plus les cheveux blond platine dont il était si fier, mais une chevelure noire, broussailleuse. Son front qu'il aimait à dégager était traversé par une cicatrice floue.

**_Et en plus j'ai besoin de lunettes… Naaaaaaan !!! _**

Il se risqua de nouveau dans le dortoir, et chercha les lunettes de Potter.   
Une fois trouvées, il les mit sur son nez, et vit mieux ce qui l'entourait.

- Harry, Bordel, habille-toi…

Le jeune homme, interloqué, regarda sa tenue… Il était en caleçon…

_**Ce con dort en caleçon ? Pourquoi ça choque l'autre buse… Je dors à poil moi, alors… **_

Il attrapa la robe de sorcier qui traînait sur la malle au pied du lit, et fila à la salle de bain.

- Vraiment Ron, tu éviteras de le frapper aussi fort…  
- Oh c'est bon Dean… Il avait insulté ma petite amie…   
- Oui mais bon…  
- De toute façon maintenant c'est fait alors…   
- Réflexion très intelligente, Ron.   
- Ferme là Seasmus. J'vous merde !!!

Et Ron fila à la salle d'eau, s'excuser auprès de son meilleur ami.

- Harry ?  
- Grumpf.  
- Tu m'en veux encore ?  
- Grumpf.  
- Désolé pour le coup de poing… Je voulais pas frapper aussi fort. Mais apparemment, ça va pas fort. Désolé.

**_Potter c'est pris un pain dans la tronche de la part de la belette ? Trop marrant ! _**

- C'est rien. Laisse-moi s'il te plait.

« Harry », habillé, sortit, et fila droit à la Grande Salle, se perdant maintes fois en chemin.

¤

Dans les cachots sombres et verdâtres… [À Serpentard quoi…]

_Bon… Pourquoi ?  
Oh Merlin, je suis à poil ! Des fringues, vite !!! _

Le jeune homme attrapa les vêtement soigneusement pliés, et posés sur une chaise à coté du lit, et se couvrant le bas-ventre, fila dans ce qui semblait être les sanitaires des Serpentards.

_Bordel ça pèle ici ! _

Il regarda dans la glace par hasard, se disant qu'elle était placée bien en valeur, sûrement par Malfoy… Il stoppa net, et se mit à pleurer…

_Je suis blond ? Et j'ai la tronche à Malfoy ? Meeeeeeerdeuh !!!! Je suis Malfoy !!!!   
Faîtes que je me réveille… Aïeuh !!!!! Je rêve pas, sinon me serais réveillé en me pinçant… C'est quoi cette merde ?_

Le jeune homme s'habilla, grimaçant, avec la tenue Serpentard, et sortit du dortoir, traversant la salle endormie.

_Je ne sais même pas où je suis… Dans les cachots, c'est évident, mais après ? _

Il chercha la sortie de la salle commune, non sans l'avoir détaillée du regard.

_Beurk. Je préfère ma salle commune. J'aime bien le vert, mais y'a des limites tout de même…_

Au fil des couloirs, il commença à reconnaître les lieux.

_Je suis trop con… Je suis venu avec Ron en deuxième année… C'était le bon temps…_

Un sourire aux lèvres, il retrouva son chemin, et sortit des cachots.

A toute vitesse, il se précipite vers la grande salle quand…

- Blam !!!  
- Regarde où tu vas minus !  
- La ferme abruti. T'as des yeux toi aussi…

Les deux jeunes gens regardèrent qui avait parl

- Malfoy !   
- Potter…  
- On est dans la merde hein ?  
- Ouais. Surtout moi…   
- Pourquoi ?  
- Vais devoir supporter tes amis…  
- Je te laisse Parkinson si tu veux…  
- Sans façons…

Les deux jeunes gens s'observèrent en silence…

- Je parle vraiment comme ça ?  
- Malfoy, tu ne sais pas ce que ça peut me faire bizarre d'entendre ma voix au ralenti…   
- La ferme.  
- Oh, ce que tu peux être susceptible… Va bien falloir qu'on s'entende, j'en ai peur.   
- Tu parles. Je n'ai pas envie moi…   
- Tu veux rester à Gryffondor le restant de tes jours ?

_**Hors de question… Beurk…**  
Tout à fait d'accord… Serpentard à vie… Tuez-moi plutôt…  
**C'est de mon corps que tu parles, Patate ! **_

Regards éclairs, regards de fureur. Harry/Draco avança une main.

- Je l'ai refusée y'a 7 ans, mais là ça me paraît inévitable… Trêve ?

Draco/Harry le regarda d'un air méprisant, saisit la main, la serra…

- Trêve…

_Tu n'es pas obligé de faire cette mine dégoûtée, après tout c'est ta main que tu serres…  
**Ouais mais c'est toi qui est dedans… Va falloir que je me désinfecte l'intérieur après.**  
Oh ta gueule ! T'es incurable… C'est pas parce que t'as une belle gueule et un beau cul que tout t'es permis. Merlin, c'est moi qui ai dit ça ?  
**Oui. Et je note. Et question belle gueule et beau cul, moi j'ajouterais que t'en as une grande… De gueule… Ferme là un peu. On va déjeuner, et en parlant le moins possible on devrait s'en sortir… **  
J'ai rien à dire à tes copains moi. Mais toi tu ne l'ouvres pas…   
**Pas envie… Si je survis à ce repas…**  
Ben cette trêve, ce n'est pas gagné. On rentre._

¤

À la table des professeurs…

- C'est commencé, hin hin hin…  
- Severus, ça va ?  
- Oui, Minerva…

* * *

Lululle... Bah oui tu l'avais dèjà lu mdr... Sur un autre site ;)  
Ornaluca : T'es courageuse. Viens de me rendre compte que vous en êtes seulement à la moitié de cre que j'ai écrit...   
Kalysha : MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII merci d'être encore là :)  
white wolf : comme moi koi ;)  
SweetDeath, our YaoiMaster : Merci bien, mais moi pas aimer café, berk.... Moi carburer au yaourt. Hugh !!!  
Edwige : merci bien ;)  
Minerve : Ce sont juste 2 sales mioches.... et moi 1 gde flemmarde :p  
SNAPESLOVE : Merci, mais l'idee est pas de moi ;)  
Daffy la metalleuse : :roll: s'eloigne en sifflotant  
gaelle griffondor : J'adore ta review =)  
sexy malfoy : La suite là voilà ;)  
Lexy-Kun (alias Alex et Shyrie) [fille ki change tt le tps de pseu...] : disons ke je me suis peu panchee sur la psychologie de Hermione. C'est un personnage que je n'apprecie pas enormement...   
Dawnay : Quebecquoise, je me trompe ???  
alinemcb54 : J'en ai bien l'intention ;)  
Ddy : Je trouve ke je progresse en fin sadique... vous allez adorer la fin du chapitre 7... mdr  
Megane Malefoy : Pas core eu le tps d'aller voir mé qd jiré je te laisserai 1 mot, promis :)  
Saael' : Nan suis plus blokee... J'ai meme ecrit 2 chapitres 1 OS en moins d1 semaine... niéhéhéhéh  
Shyrinia : voui, ça fé peur....  
milous : merci.. ravie d'avoir pu t'aider ;)


	6. Severus s’en va t’en guerre…

_**Comme j'ai pas été sage, je vous en met 2 ;)**_

**

* * *

**

**VI/Severus s'en va t'en guerre…**

- Harry, tu es sûr que ça va ? tu es pâle…  
- Grumpf.

_**Potter, je suis obligé de leur parler ?**  
Nan… Puis ça me fera des vacances… Bon courage…  
**Attend de voir ce qui t'attend, Potter…**_

- Drakychouuuuuuuuuuuu ! – hurla une voix stridente.

_**Bon courage, Potter…**  
Merci, trop gentil…_

Pansy se jeta au coup de Harry/Draco, qui la détacha d'un air dégoûté.

- Parkinson, tu t'es parfumée à l'eau des toilettes ce matin ?  
- Draaaaaaaay ?   
- Dégage…

_**Merci Potter, je suis sûr que son père va être très content…**  
De rien… Euh, pourquoi ?  
**C'est ma promise, malheureusement pour moi… **  
Et moi qui me plaignais d'être harcelé par Voldemort. Il y a bien pire… J'te plains mon pauvre…   
**Pas besoin de ta piti**  
C'est pas de la pitié, banane… T'es con où tu fais semblant ?   
**Hein ?**  
Laisse tomber, j'ai ma réponse…  
**Potter, chuis censé leur dire quoi aux deux bouffons en face ? Burk, comment ils peuvent faire ça à table ? **  
Arrête où je te fais pareil devant tout le monde…   
**Sans commentaires…**  
Couché Malfoy…  
**…**_

- Harry ?  
- Ouais ? – grommela Draco/Harry.   
- Ça va pas ?   
- Si, très bien… Je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps.   
- Tu es pâle. Tu n'es pas malade au moins ?  
- Non, Gr… Hermione. T'inquiètes.   
- On va à la bibliothèque tout à l'heure. Tu viens ?  
- Sans façons. J'ai à faire…  
- Ahaaaaaaa… - répondit Ron, d'un ton plein de sous entendus…

Draco/Harry piqua un fard, et plongea son regard dans son assiette.

¤

A la table des professeurs…

- Albus, Severus m'inquiète.   
- Qu'y a-t-il Minerva ?  
- Je crois qu'il craque.  
- Craque ?  
- Oui, qu'il devient maboul, taré, zinzin, frappé, dingue quoi…   
- Et pourquoi croyez-vous cela très chère amie ?   
- Il ricane sans raisons tout seul dans un coin…  
- Peut-être a-t'il une raison que lui seul connaît… Où alors il a enfin compris la blague que je lui ai racontée il y a deux semaines…   
- Albus, soyez un peu sérieux, voyons. C'est grave. C'est notre maître des potions tout de même.   
- Laissez Minerva, laissez… Il faut bien que jeunesse se fasse…  
- Il a grillé un câble aussi le vieux… - marmonna la directrice adjointe.

¤

En cours de potions…

- Vous reformerez les mêmes couples que hier…

_Crétin…  
**Bourreau…**  
Pourquoi j'ai pris cette kiohmvg(biiiiiiiiiip) d'option ?  
**Je me posais la même question, Potter…**   
Oh la ferme. Et puis arrête de prononcer mon nom comme si c'était une insulte…   
**Mais ça en est une… Potter…**  
Ta gueule espèce de Malfoy… **  
Alors celle là elle est forte Potter. **  
Ferme-là la fouine.   
**On est puérils là, nan ?**  
Très… Pas de ma faute si t'es qu'un sale gosse de riche, gâté pourri !!!   
**C'est ce que tu penses de moi ?**  
En gros, ouais…   
**Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles… Tu es même très loin de la vérité, Survivant… **  
Je suppose que tu crois que je suis heureux d'être adulé, bla bla… Maintenant que tu es à ma place, tu verras si c'est si agréable que ça… Je hais ma vie. _

- AU BOULOT ! – hurla Snape, s'étant glissé sournoisement derrière eux.   
- Oui chef, euh, professeur ! – répondit Harry/Draco.

_**Je vais passer pour quoi moi ??? **_

- Malfoy, reprenez-vous… Potter, bossez au lieu de distraire votre camarade.   
- Oui, Professeur Snape.

Tout à leur potion, ils ne virent pas le sourire sadique éclairant le visage de leur Maître des potions.

_Et tu verras comme c'est agréable de se faire harceler par Snape…   
**Soupir **_

Les deux jeune gens se mirent à travailler en silence, et aucun des deux ne fit de mauvais tour, vu ce que leur dernier leur coûtait…

¤

Plus tard …

**_Potter, ramène tes fesses, je dois te causer._**

- Keske tu veux ?   
- Il est hors de question que je retourne dormir dans ce nid de Gryffondors…  
- Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie de dormir dans un nid de serpents ?   
- Mouais… Tu comptes faire quoi ?  
- Vais aller dormir dans la salle à la demande. Je t'invite si tu veux…  
- Ça marche…

Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent silencieusement vers la salle en question, et s'y installèrent…


	7. Liquid Dreams

_**Kikoooooooooo V'la le 7 :)  
Mais en bonne Sadique (je voudrais pa perdre ma reputation tout de meme (enfin, si jné 1 ;)) vous attendrez au bas mot 1 semaine pour le 8... Vous comprendrez en lisant la fin :)  
Bisoux :)**_

* * *

**VII/Liquid Dreams… **

A leur arrivée dans la salle, un grand lit aux couvertures rouges et vertes trônait au milieu de la pièce, ainsi qu'un coin pour la toilette…

_**C'est toi qui as souhaité ça ?**  
Tu me prends pour qui Malfoy ?   
**Pour toi…**  
Nan, je pensais à rien de précis en entrant…_

- Ben nous voila vernis…  
- T'arrêtes de râler oui ?   
- Sérieusement Potter, tu pensais à quoi en entrant ?

Le jeune homme rougit et murmura « à toi… »  
Surpris, Draco/Harry recula, à la fois effrayé de se voir rougir et par les propos de Harry/Draco.

- Euh… Tu vas bien t'es sûr ?  
- Je dois être fatigué…   
- Ouais… C'est sûrement ça… Je prend le coté droit…  
- Malfoy est dominateur à ce que je vois…   
- Je t'ai rien demand

Sans un mot, le jeune homme à présent brun se dirigea vers la droite du lit, et s'y jeta.   
Allongé sur le dos, il contemplait le plafond quand Harry/Draco éleva la voix.

- Malfoy ?  
- Hum ?  
- Tu dors ?  
- Oui.   
- Alors pourquoi tu réponds ?   
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? – demanda l'intéressé en se redressant.  
- _Toi…_ Te parler.

Draco/Harry sourit intérieurement… Potter oubliait qu'il entendait toujours ses pensées…

- Toi ? Tu as quelque chose d'intéressant à dire ?   
- Oui, ça m'arrive.   
- Alors parle…  
- Pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi ?  
- Comme quoi ?  
- Comme ça… Mauvais, dédaigneux…  
- Euh… Parce que ça m'amuse ?  
- Sérieusement ?  
- Parce que. Et puis c'est tout !!!!

_Hé l'autre !!! L'argument à deux noises !!!!_

- T'as rien de mieux Malfoy ?   
- Je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer ça à un cerveau inférieur. Ce n'est pas le genre de conversations que j'ai avec moi-même habituellement.   
- Tu te parles ?  
- Je suis la seule personne capable de me parler normalement, à être honnête avec moi, et à me comprendre…  
- Marrant…  
- Oh la ferme…  
- Naaaan, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Malfoy…   
- Exprime-toi mieux…  
- J'ai moi aussi de grandes conversations avec moi-même…   
- Tu n'as pas des amis, Potter ?  
- Qui ? Les sangsues ? Quand ils ne sont pas collés l'un à l'autre, ils n'ont que le nom de l'autre à la bouche… C'est lassant…   
- Granger arrive à parler d'autre chose que d'examens ?  
- Ouais… Mais je me demande si je ne préfère pas quand elle me reproche de rien fiche en potions…   
- Mouais… J'ai presque pareil…  
- Des sangsues ?  
- Le mot est faible…

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent fixement, et éclatèrent de rire.

- Parkinson ?  
- T'es devin ma parole !!!!   
- Et elle te veut quoi ?  
- Elle parle de notre futur mariage à tout bout de champ.   
- Dur…  
- Tu l'as dit, Potty…

Les deux jeunes gens s'allongèrent côte à côte.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'appeler Potty…   
- L'habitude sans doute…  
- Mouais… Exaspérant… Tu sais ce que je crois Malfoy ?  
- Nan, mais je sens que je vais le savoir…   
- Je pense que nous ne sommes pas si différents toi & moi.   
- Que veux-tu dire par là ?  
- Que parfois, depuis que je te connais… Enfin, depuis notre arrivée en première année, il m'arrive de regretter de ne pas avoir serré cette main que tu me tendais… En fait, je l'ai refusée pour une simple raison… Tu avais critiqué et insulté les deux seules personnes qui avaient été sympa avec moi jusque là… Alors, je n'ai pas pu… Mais de là à dire que je te connais… Nous nous haïssons depuis tout ce temps, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi… Enfin… Si…   
- Que veux-tu dire ? Accouche, merde.   
- Minute papillon. Y'a pas l'feu… Je veux dire qu'il y a cette stupide rivalité Gryffondor/Serpentard, bien sûr, mais est-ce ka seule chose qui nous empêche de…  
- De… ?  
- Lier amitié, par exemple.   
- T'as parfois de drôles d'idées Potter.  
- Écoute Malfoy. Je ne demande pas mieux que d'apprendre à te connaître…  
- Tu oublies que je suis fils de Mangemort. Peut-être futur Mangemort moi-même. C'est toi qui l'as dit…   
- Ce qui prouve que je ne suis qu'un idiot… Je t'ai jugé à la va-vite, je suis sûr. On ne juge pas quelqu'un sur sa famille, ses amis, ou sa maison à Poudlard.   
- On peu faire des exceptions, non ?  
- Malfoy…  
- Okay, j'ai rien dit…   
- Donc, voilà… Je pense qu'on est assez semblables… Ne serait-ce que pour les sangsues…   
- D'accord avec toi…  
- Tope là ? – demanda Harry/Draco en mettant sa main au dessus du corps de son voisin.  
- Tope là… - répondit Draco/Harry en tapant dans la main de son ancien ennemi…

Les jeunes gens discutèrent encore un peu, et rejoignirent les bras de Morphée pour une courte nuit.

Le lendemain matin, ils s'éveillèrent en même temps, et se levèrent très vite… Dans la nuit leurs corps s'étaient rejoints, et Harry/Draco se servait donc du torse de Draco/Harry comme oreiller…   
Il se leva rougissant, tandis que le Serpentard riait sous cape.

- Décidemment Potter…   
- Quoi ? – demanda le jeune Gryffondor cramoisi…  
- Tu es adorable quand tu dors, et très mignon quand tu rougis…  
- Malfoy…   
- Oui ? – répliqua celui-ci d'un ton faussement innocent.   
- La ferme… T'es plus sympa quand tu dors…  
- Et où est passée ta philosophie de hier soir ?  
- Derrière le buisson. Mal à la tête le matin, pas envie de rire…

Draco/Harry poussa Harry/Draco sur le lit, et se mit a califourchon dessus, ses mains lui tenant les poignets…

- Pas de chance, Potter… Je suis d'humeur très joueuse le matin…

_Oooooooooooooops, mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait là ????  
**Euh, à toi de trouver poussin… Oops, oublie….**  
Trop tard, j'ai entendu… _

Draco/Harry sourit machiavéliquement, et fixa sa victime…  
Il ramena les poignets du jeune homme dans sa main gauche, se gardant une main de libre.

Main qu'il descendit le long du corps du jeune homme, le faisant tressaillir sous ses doigts.

Arrivée aux hanches de la victime, la main s'arrêta, et Draco/Harry fixa le jeune Gryffondor d'un regard prédateur…

- Tu… Tu vas pas oser ???

La seule réponse fut un sourire mauvais, et… Il osa…

* * *

_**RAR (Je vous oublie pas ;))  
  
Saael' (5) : Merci Saael'... J'en ai bien l'intention... Et il m'arrive d'écrire beaucoup comme pas du tout... Je suis irrégulière :)  
nfertiti (6) : P't'êt' ben que t'auras besoin d'un bavoir toi :)  
DW(5) : Vivi, y'avait la suite :P Je te retrouve plus loin :)  
Dawnay (5) : Vi ça paraît un peu beaucoup lol... J'ai du mal a tout comprendre, mais en mesme temps je suis lente d'esprit... Donc...   
Syl2Sy (6) : Tu as remarqué ? Je fais des super fins... Et j'aime particulièrement celle là... Sadique et fière de l'être... Muahahahahaha...  
DW (6) : Que de choses miss... Ouais, Sev' S'amuse... Et moi encore plus... Dans le chapitre 9 je me suis payé 1 gros délire... et le 10 promet... D'ailleurs vais ptet m'y mettre... J'ai écrit le 9 en 1/2 journee :roll: Y'aura au moins UNE autre nuit dans cette salle, dans le chapitre 9 justement... Muahahahaha jme marre rien qu'en y pensant... Zoubida 8-)  
onarluca (5) : Ouais, il va finir par éclater de rire dans la grande salle tu crois ???  
onarluca (6) : Ouais, j'étais d'humeur généreuse :)  
Natsume-chan (6) : Ouais, j'aime bien les faire être sympa entre eux comme ça... héhé...  
gaelle griffondor (6) : Oui ?  
Daffy la metalleuse (6) : Perso je me marre plus dans 2 chapitres ;)  
SweetDeath, our YaoiMaster (6) : Vi ça existe le yaourt au café... Et c'est trèèèèèèèès bon... Mais j'en ai pas... :(  
sasha krum (6) : La suite ? Bah elle est cachée... :D  
Genevieve Black (6) : Peut-être passionnant, mais un peu frustrant nan ?  
lyra (6) : Merciiiiiiiii :)  
Blaise le poussin masque (6) : J'ai songé à vous punir mais j'vous aime bien :) Abusez pas hein ??? Mdr... Paske j'étais pas dans vos alertes ? Ouiiiiiiiiiin... Nan je dec' ;) Bisouxes et bon retour ici :)  
SNAPESLOVE (6) : Oh mais je SUIS très SADIQUE... Muahahahaha...**_

_**A tte ... Ah oui... Pataper !!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D**_


	8. Overpower Thee

_**J'ai une grosse flemme de répondre aux reviews... Mais merci de vos petits mots qui me font très plaisir.**_ _**(C'était ça ou pas d'update... :roll: )Bon, bah je vous laisse hein :)  
Pis vous avez tenu tout ce temps, lol... Je sais, j'avais dit une semaine... Mais suite à un décès dans la famille je vous ai oubliés... Désolée...

* * *

**_

**VIII/ Overpower Thee

* * *

**

- Tu… Tu vas pas oser ???

Pour toute réponse, le Serpentard lui fit un sourire mauvais, et commença à le chatouiller violemment…   
Au bout de quelques minutes, comme sa victime suppliait, il finit par arrêter…

- T'en as eu assez ?   
- Oui, Malfoy…  
- Toujours mal à la tête ?  
- Non… Agréable façon de se réveiller n'empêche…   
- Je connais les moindres recoins de mon corps Potter. J'en connais toutes les zones sensibles. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à l'abîmer tant que tu es locataire !   
- Ne t'en fait pas… Et c'est valable pour toi aussi…   
- Moi ? Je n'abîme jamais rien, Potter…  
- Sauf le moral des autres…  
- Hey, je ne suis pas un saint moi. Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor môa mossieur…   
- Oui, on sait. On connaît tous la chanson… Tu es un sang pur, un Malfoy et avant tout un Serpentard… 'Tain je crois que j'ai bien fait de dire au Choixpeau de pas m'y envoyer …  
- HEIN ?  
- OOPS, boulette…  
- Toi ? À Serpentard ?  
- J'ai faillit…   
- Merde alors… Je n'aurais même pas l'excuse que tu sois chez les lions pour te haïr…   
- Idem pour moi… Imagine, on serait peut-être copains comme cochons…

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent, et éclatèrent de rire.   
Harry/Draco, toujours sous Draco/Harry attrapa un oreiller, et lui balança dans la figure.   
Surprise, la cible tomba à terre et l'agresseur se précipita dessus…

- Je sais quelque chose que vous ne savez pas monsieur Malfoy…  
- Quoi ?  
- JE suis très chatouilleux moi aussi…

Et le jeune homme lui rendit la pareille…

Au bout de cinq minutes, il arrêta le supplice…

- Merlin !!!! Le cours de Rogue !!!!!!!!!!!!  
- Merde, on va être en retard…  
- Moi ce n'est pas grave, je suis son chouchou…  
- Erreur Malfoy. Maintenant c'est moi !!!!!!  
- Naaaaaaaaaan, vais devoir m'asseoir avec les Lions !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
- Et si… Hé hé, je sens que… Aïeuh !!!! Pourquoi tu m'as pincé ?  
- Pour que tu te lèves… Allez Potter… On y va… Où alors je me ferai un plaisir de faire perdre des points à ta maison…  
- Essaie un peu, et tu risques de le regretter cher ami…

Harry/Draco tenta d'arranger sa coiffure pendant que Draco/Harry rectifiait sa tenue…

- Pas l'habitude de me coiffer moi…   
- Fait ce que tu peux… Où je le fais…  
- T'es pas ma mère !!!! Tu ne me coiffes pas !!!   
- Mais pas comme ça c'est horrible !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
- Ah ?

Harry/Draco se dirigea vers un miroir, et observa son reflet d'un œil critique.

- Bah c'est pas pire que le paquet qu'il y a d'habitude…   
- Merci…  
- Ça vient du cœur… Je te préfère comme ça…   
- Ah bon ?  
- Ouais. T'as l'air moins con…  
- …

Draco/Harry tira la langue à son corps, et sortit de la pièce.

- J'y vais…  
- J'ai tout mon temps.

Le brun soupira, et passa la porte…  
Harry/Draco sourit, et lui emboîta le pas quelques minutes après…

¤  
  
La journée parut fort longue aux deux jeunes gens. 

Rester le plus seul possible, ne parler à personne… Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

¤   
  
Dans les cachots, le soir… 

- Mais euh !!! C'est même pas drôle… Ils s'accommodent de leur situation…

L'homme frappa sa tête contre le mur à plusieurs reprises.

- Mais c'est pas vrai !!!! Maman !!!! Je veux ma maman !!! J'en ai marre de ces deux là… Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont me faire après ??? Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !

¤  
  
Derrière la porte du cachot de Snape : 

- Je vous l'avais dit Albus. Il craque.   
- Mais non Minerva, mais non…

¤   
  
Le soir, dans la salle sur demande : 

- Alors, je t'ai manqué ?  
- Rêve pas Malfoy ! Horrible cette journée…. Dur de se coltiner tes amis.  
- Je ne dirais pas « amis » mais plutôt « relations ».  
- Dur quand même.   
- Ouais, et encore, toi c'est depuis ce matin…  
- Je compatis… - lui dit Harry/Draco en lui tapotant sur l'épaule.

Les deux jeunes gens discutèrent à nouveau une partie de la nuit, apprenant à faire connaissance.

- C'est dingue ce qu'on peut s'imaginer sur l'autre quand on ne le connais pas… Qui aurait cru qu…  
- Qu'on aurait tant de points communs ? Sûrement pas moi Potter. Si quelqu'un me l'avait dit, …  
- Tu lui aurais ri au nez…   
- Comment tu le sais ?  
- J'aurais fait pareil…   
- Décidément… On est presque pareils toi et moi… Un enfance pourrie, une célébrité dont on se passerait, un nom à honorer, une maison à représenter…   
- Un physique de rêve… - ajouta Harry/Draco, fixant rêveusement son reflet dans le miroir…  
- Ouais, mais je suis le plus beau des deux…   
- En ce moment, oui, puisque tu es dans mon corps…   
- Potter !!!   
- Oui ? – demanda l'intéressé d'un air innocent.  
- Tais toi…   
- T'as qu'à essayer de me faire taire…  
- Ne me tente pas…   
- J'attends de voir ça…

Le jeune homme se leva, se dirigea vers son nouvel « ami », l'attrapa par le bras, et le jeta sans douceur sur le lit.

- Hey !!! Espèce de brute épaisse !!!   
- Maintenant, tu te tais. – susurra le Serpentard en paralysant l'autre avec son propre corps.   
- Nan, veux pas !!!  
- Tu l'auras voulu…

Le jeune homme passa un doigt fin sur les lèvres de son propre corps, et approcha le visage qu'il occupait actuellement du sien…

* * *

_**Le premier qui reviewe aura un bonbon...  
Le premier qui me frappe aura pa la suite... Les autres non plus, mdr...  
**_


	9. Once

_Rah, grosse flemme pour les RAR.... Desolee lol...   
Enfin, ptet le fait detre malade et d'avoir (encore) de la fievre...)  
Le chapitre suivant est en cours d'écriture._

_Merci à __Daffy la metalleuse__, __onarluca__, DW, __Syl2Sy__, blurp3, __kawiz__, __nfertiti__, __Dawnay__, __Megane Malefoy__, __Inferno-Hell__, __SNAPESLOVE__, __tete de noeud__, Kalysha, céline402, __Project Voco-Dance__, Alfa, Tinga, Alllba, Minerve, __Aaricia__, Lexy-Kun (T'es une vraie cinglée comme je les aime, tu le sais hein ???), et __Elfica__ pour vos reviews...._

* * *

**_IX/ Once_**

Le jeune homme passa un doigt fin sur les lèvres de son propre corps, et approcha le visage qu'il occupait actuellement du sien. Médusé, Harry/Draco attendait…   
Draco/Harry posa alors ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme face à lui, puis se releva.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris…

Interloqué, d'abord par l'improbable baiser puis par les excuses du Serpentard, le Gryffondor demeura un instant les yeux dans le vague, passant et repassant un doigt blanc sur ses lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas grave… Hey, tu m'as fait des excuses ?  
- Moi ? Jamais de la vie !!!! T'as dû rêver…  
- Alors j'ai dû rêver le reste aussi, dommage…   
- De quoi ?  
- Rien... Je vais prendre l'air.

Harry/Draco sorti de la pièce, et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, pour se trouver un endroit où penser en paix.   
Il s'installa tranquillement dans un placard de son étage, à proximité de sa tour… Tour qui lui manquait…

_Il y a des choses que je ne comprends pas… La potion ratée, j'ai compris.   
Que Malfoy était zinzin, ça ne fait plus de doutes.  
Que Rogue ne ce soit rendu compte de rien, ça m'échappe…   
Pareil pour Super-Dumbledore qui voit tout, et aussi ce qui me sert d'amis…   
Et maintenant Malfoy qui se met à s'excuser…   
Bon, il m'a embrassé pour me faire taire, oki… Mais bon, quand même…   
En plus faut que j'aille dormir dans la même pièce que lui…   
Et les retenues… On les a oubliées !!!! Merlin qu'est-ce qu'on va prendre encore !!!_

Le jeune homme se redirigea vers la salle sur demande.   
Il entra, prêt à affronter Malfoy…   
Celui-ci dormait sagement, en position fœtale, suçant son pouce…

Merde alors…

¤ Dans les cachots : 

- Y m'ont posé un lapin ces sagouins !!! Ça va pas ce passer comme ça, foi de Severus Snape !!! Y me prennent pour un con ou quoi ? Je préfère pas savoir… Ça va saigner !!!!!!!! Muahahahaha !!!

¤ 

Dans le bureau du Directeur :

- Professeur, Harry agit étrangement ces temps-ci… Il ne dort plus au dortoir…  
- Depuis ?  
- Juste hier soir…  
- Continuez…  
- Il ne nous parle plus…  
- Depuis ?  
- Hier matin.  
- Ensuite ?  
- Il a agressé Malfoy…  
- Ça devait arriver… Après ?  
- Il a dit à Mione de se la fermer. – reprit Ron.  
- Hum.   
- Qu'y'a-t'il professeur ?   
- Je me demandais comment il en était parvenu à tenir aussi longtemps avant de… Non rien, sans importance…   
- Il a quand même paralysé Malfoy avant de le coincer par lévitation dans le lustre du Grand Hall…   
- Quelqu'un a filmé ?  
- Professeur !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
- Savez-vous ce qui a déclanché ces comportements troublants ?   
- C'est comme ça depuis cet incident en potions, hier matin…  
- Question idiote…   
- Professeur ?  
- Non, rien…

¤

Dans la salle sur Demande :

- Faut que je dorme…  
- Ronfle  
- Malfoy dort comme un béb  
- Ronfle  
- Veinard.  
- Ronfle  
- Toujours les mêmes qui ont le cul bordé de nouilles…  
- Ronfle en s'agitant dans son sommeil  
- Tu n'aimes pas qu'on parle de toi comme ça ?   
- Commence à gémir  
- Merlin mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
- Tremble  
- Oula je n'aime pas ça…  
- Hurle des mots incompréhensibles  
- Je le réveille ou pas ???   
- En sueur  
- Pas envie, s'il fait un cauchemar c'est marrant…  
- Hurle de nouveau  
- Il va m'empêcher de dormir… Malfoy ! Debout !   
- Dort  
- MALFOY !!! Y'A TON PÈRE !!!!  
- Se réveille Père ? Nan !!!  
- Bah c'est efficace ça…  
- Potter… Espèce de…   
- De ? Bordel tu faisais un cauchemar… Je te réveille et voil  
- Je t'ai rien demand  
- Vas te faire…  
- Après toi…

Silence

- On a l'air cons là ?  
- Surtout toi Potter…   
- Normal, c'est ta tête…  
- Ha, ha…  
- Tu sais quoi Malfoy ?  
- Je sens que je vais bientôt le savoir…   
- On a oublié notre retenue…  
- Par Salazar !  
- Tu l'as dit Bouffi…   
- Qu'est-ce qu'on va pas se prendre…   
- En plus demain on commence avec…   
- Snape… Oh Salazar…   
- Tu l'as dit…  
- Oh la ferme Potter !!! Dors… On va avoir besoin de beaucoup d'énergie à ce moment là…   
- T'as p'têt raison…  
- J'ai toujours raison…   
- Sans commentaires…   
- Dors…  
- Ouais, fait dodo… fredonne

_**Mais ce qu'il peut être lourd… **  
J'ai un bon modèle à cot  
**Alors là j'y crois pas… Ferme ta grande gueule et dors ou je t'assomme!!!!**  
…  
**Merci…**_

¤ 

- Potter, debout !!!! On a loupé le bord !!!  
- Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeercredi…

Marathon dans les couloirs

- En retard jeunes gens. Vous resterez après les cours.   
- Bien, professeur. – marmonna Draco/Harry en se rendant chez les Gryffondors.  
- Ouais, Chef. – grommela l'autre se dirigeant vers les Serpentards.

* * *

**_Alla, un chapitre de plus... Normalement, dans le suivant, la retenue... Un peu de snapisme, et de sadisme...  
  
Normalement, lol..._**


	10. Promenonsnous dans les bois… Euh… Les ca...

_**Saaaaaaalut les gens ! **_

_Alla (enfin !) la suite... En fait vous pouvez remercier ffnet qui m'a bannie provisoirement, c'est ça qui m'a donné le courage de refaire tout le chapitre 10 :)_

_**DISCLAIMER** :  
Les personnages Harry Potter Cie appartiennent à JKR. (Veinarde.)  
Défi de Gabrielle Trompe la Mort, sur Temple of Fics  
**Intitulé Défi **:  
**Rating**: au choix!  
**Résumé**: Rogue prend un malin plaisir à semer la haine entre draco et harry et décide de les mettre ensemble pour la potion de 'pensées'. Et la potion est réussie... même trop! La potion n'aurait du durer que 5 minutes mais... mais l'effet dure, dure! Et là, les sentiments s'en mêlent... surtout que... un beau matin, harry se réveille dans un dortoir aux couleurs de serpentard et se regarde dans la glace: 'mais pourquoi mes cheveux sont blonds? et mes yeux gris acier? et pourquoi je suis dans le corps à Malfoy?'  
Voilà! Vous n'êtes pas obligé de suivre totalement le résumé mais respectez le un minimum._

_**Résumé** : Rogue s'amuse à faire enrager ses élèves... Il leur fait préparer une potion de pensée, mais Potter Malfoy ne s'entendant pas, la potion prend une toute autre tournure... Troubles du comportement, changements d'apparence... Les "victimes" subissent... _

_**Paring** : Harry Potter Draco Malfoy  
**Rating** : M-15, pour les insultes (pour le moment)  
**Genre** : Humour / Romance_

_**Légende** : Pensées Potter /** Pensées Malfoy**_

_Petit aide mémoire :)  
**Résumé chapitre 9** : Draco (dans le corps de Harry) a embrassé Harry (dans le corps de Draco. Vous suivez ?) sans trop savoir pourquoi, et est parti. Préoccupés par leur "problème", les jeunes gens ont complètement oublié leur retenue, et doivent donc faire face à un Snape fulminant (ou presque).  
Feront-ils leur retenue ? Comment va se passer le face à face ? Vous le saurez en regardant le prochain épisode de... Okay okay, je me tais _

Désolée de mon retard... Du coup il y a pour vous une surprise... La première version du chapitre 10, et le début du 11 qui suivait.  
Un chapitre débile... Vous verrez bien :)

Les chapitres sont toujours aussi courts, c'est pas mon fort...

_**RAR** : Merci à vous tous et toutes pour votre patience... **Sasha Krum** (Je sais pas si il est aussi bien, à toi de me le dire), **Ornaluca** (désolée...), **Dawnay**/**Inferno-Hell**/**nfertiti **(Désolée du retard, et c'est toujours aussi court), **Orlina** (Je pense que le mois est largement passé là... hem...), **Petite Elfe** (Tu veux de l'insecticide ?), **Malicia Slytherin** (Salut toi. Me rappelait pas de cette review l'autre jour quand tu m'as dit que tu lisais pas mes fics. 'Zoub'), **Blupr3**/**Daffy la metalleuse**/**Elfica**/**Vallou**/**Minerve**/**Shetane**/**Elenaure**/**Allba**/**Kawiz**/**Bebelune**/**Talim**/**Niil-iste** (Merci pour vos messages oui je sais je suis longue je ne mérite pas votre pardon, je mérite même pas que vous lisiez la suite...), **Daffy la metalleuse** (Deux fois toi :) La voilà la suite... ), **fleurD** (Tu l'espérais, le voilà... Oui je sais, c'était en aôut...), **Lexy-Kun** (ça c'est de la review qui redonne le sourire... Encore :D), **Namasta**/**Titia**/**Jessy**/**aLinette**/**Smirnoff** (Merci...)  
La dernière review date du **10 janvier 2005**. Y'en a qui ont du remonter loin pour la dénicher celle là... Encore désolée..._

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : Promenons-nous dans les bois… Euh… Les cachots… **(J'ai pas changé le titre...)_

_Fin du cours de potions_

Potter, Malfoy… En plus d'arriver en retard à mes cours, vous osez sécher une retenue…  
- Oui mais javéoubliémoimeussieu ! – marmonna Draco/Harry.  
- Et vous ? – gronda Snape.  
- Bah, pareil… - déclara Harry/Draco.  
- Allez à votre cours suivant, mais je vous veux ici sans faute ce soir 20h ! Sinon c'est moi qui viens vous chercher…

Les deux jeunes gens se sourirent, et attendirent la fin du monologue de leur professeur.  
Ils coururent à leur cours suivant, non sans percuter Rusard (« De mon temps les jeunes savaient se tenir. Pour ça ils auraient pris au minimum dix coups de ceinturon… »), et arrivèrent essoufflés…

Désolé Professeur MacGonagall – dit tant bien que mal le Serpentard tout neuf.  
- Le Professeur Snape nous a … - commença Draco/Harry  
- Retenus. Je sais. – trancha le professeur. Assis, plus bouger !

¤

_Le soir, dans les cachots_

Puisque vous avez été très attentif en cours, vous devez vous rappeler quelle potion nous avons préparé ce matin et que vous n'avez pas eu le temps de réaliser…  
- Euh… Du shampoing pour cheveux gr… Ough !

Draco/Harry venait de donner un grand coup de pied à son « camarade » sous la table pour le faire taire.

Non, je ne sais pas. – se reprit-il.  
- Etonnant. Potter ?  
- Joker…

Le professeur regarda les jeunes gens, réprimant un sourire.

Nous avons fait un potion qui attache au fond lorsqu'elle est ratée, ou qui s'échappe du chaudron en hurlant si ont ne met pas les ingrédients dans le bon ordre… Devinez combien de potions ratées il y a eu… Et votre gentil professeur vous les a gardé… Je suis sympa hein ? Une brosse à dents et deux chaudrons chacun. Vous ne partirez que quand vous aurez fini…

Le professeur s'éloigna…

J'ai rêvé où il a dit « je suis sympa » ?  
- Tu n'as pas rêvé Potter.  
- Je crois que les vapeurs qu'il respire à longueur de journée sont en train de lui bouffer la cervelle.  
- Très élégant.  
- Je ne t'ai pas sonné.  
- Ding dong…  
- Ha ha… T'es un marrant Malfoy.  
- Je sais, je sais…  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être lourd des fois…  
- Mouais…  
- Hey, j'y pense…  
- Toi ? Tu penses ? Salazar, je vais faire un malaise là…  
- Tu me laisses causer oui ?  
- Roh, t'es pas drôle… Alors, dis moi…  
- Snape n'a pas dit « pas de magie »  
- Hey, c'est vrai… Tu sais quoi ? Je t'adore Potter.  
- Oo  
- Nan je rigole…  
- J'ai eu peur là…  
- Alors on fait quoi ?  
- J'ai eu ma dose d'intellect pour deux mois là. À ton tour…  
- Mouais. Faut pas trop t'en demander quoi…  
- Gné ?  
- Rien… Bon, on enchante tout ça et on se casse, ça te dit ?  
- Je suis partant…  
- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?  
- Je ne sais pas…  
- Tu t'y connais en enchantements ?  
- Gné ?  
- Pourquoi il a fallu que je tombe sur le seul Gryffondor qui ne connaît aucun sortilège de ménage TT  
- T'en connais toi ?  
- Ben non...  
- Bon, ben choisis une brosse...

Le jeune homme brun (Malfoy pour ceux qui suivent) saisit une brosse, et se dirigea vers le premier des chaudrons.  
Harry/Draco (Harry dans le corps de Draco, je vous le rappelle... Si je me plante pas mdr) l'observa quelques instants, et ils se remirent au travail...

¤

Le soir, dans la salle sur demande

Rah, j'ai mal aux mains…  
- J'ai mal au derrière…  
- Je suis crevé…  
- J'ai mal aux mains.  
- Snape est un enfoiré…  
- T'es trop sympa là…  
- C'est TOI qui dis ça ?  
- Ben, ouais...  
- TOI ? Chouchou attitré de Snape ?  
- Ouais... Potter, tu sais ce que je crois ?  
- Pas encore...  
- Je pense que Snape est au courant de ce qui nous arrive, et qu'il se marre bien à nos dépends...  
- Silence  
- Ben oui, regarde... Depuis l'accident, il ne te harcèle plus autant... Enfin, ton corps... Moi quoi... Il ne favorise plus Serpentard non plus... Et surtout, IL M'A COLLÉ ! C'est con que je ne puisse pas le dire à Lucius tiens.  
- Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas...  
- Non. Je ne l'aime pas, mais rien que pour le plaisir de le voir horrifié par le fait que j'aie une retenue, et par Snape en plus...  
- Et tu peux pas le prévenir parce que...  
- Mais t'es lent Potter ! Faudrait tout lui expliquer... Et on aurait des emmerdes avec tu-sais-qui-pas-la-peine-que-je-précise...  
- Vu comme ça...  
- Salazar ! Il a compris ! C'est pas sans mal !  
- Malfoy...  
- Vi ?  
- Non, rien...  
- Ça y est, tu recommences... On a dit « amis » non ?  
- Moui...  
- Alors, Potter ?

Le jeune homme tourna son regard et le plongea dans les yeux émeraude qui l'observaient...

Elle est vraiment bizarre la couleur de mes yeux...  
- POTTER ! Que voulais-tu dire ?  
- Non, je te jure, tu veux pas savoir...  
- 'Tain, si je suis concerné je veux savoir...  
- Amis, promis ?  
- Oui...  
- Je voulais te demander pourquoi.  
- ...  
- ...  
- Pourquoi quoi ?  
- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé.  
- ...  
- J'aurais du le garder pour moi...  
- Non, mais... À vrai dire, Potter, je n'en sais rien. Pour te faire taire, je crois. Pourquoi ? C'était à vomir ?  
- _Plutôt le contraire..._ Non, pas vraiment...  
- Envie de recommencer, peut-être ?

* * *

Alla. Maintenant les premières versions... 

**_X/Promenons-nous dans les bois… Euh… Les cachots… _**

Fin du cours de potions

Potter, Malfoy… En plus d'arriver en retard à mes cours, vous osez sécher une retenue…  
- Oui mais javéoubliémoimeussieu ! – marmonna Draco/Harry.  
- Et vous ? – gronda Snape.  
- Bah, pareil… - déclara Harry/Draco.  
- Allez à votre cours suivant, mais je vous veux ici sans faute ce soir 20h ! Sinon c' »est moi qui vient vous chercher…

Les deux jeunes gens se sourirent, et attendirent la fin du monologue de leur professeur.  
Ils coururent à leur cours suivant, non sans percuter Rusard (« De mon temps les jeunes savaient se tenir. Pour ça ils auraient pris au minimum dix coups de ceinturon… »), et arrivèrent essoufflés…

Désolé Professeur MacGonagall – dit tant bien que mal le Serpentard tout neuf.  
- Le Professeur Snape nous a … - commença Draco/Harry  
- Retenus. Je sais. – trancha le professeur. Assis, plus bouger !

¤

_Le soir, dans les cachots_

Puisque vous avez été très attentif en cours, vous devez vous rappeler quelle potion nous avons préparé ce matin et que vous n'avez pas eu le temps de réaliser…  
- Euh… Du shampoing pour cheveux gr… Ough !

Draco/Harry venait de donner un grand coup de pied à son « camarade » sous la table pour le faire taire.

Non, je ne sais pas. – se reprit-il.  
- Etonnant. Potter ?  
- Joker…

Le professeur regarda les jeunes gens, réprimant un sourire.

Nous avons fait un potion qui attache au fond lorsqu'elle est ratée, ou qui s'échappe du chaudron en hurlant si ont ne met pas les ingrédients dans le bon ordre… Devinez combien de potions ratées il y a eu… Et votre gentil professeur vous les a gardé… Je suis sympa hein ? Une brosse à dents et deux chaudrons chacun. Vous ne partirez que quand vous aurez fini…

Le professeur s'éloigna…

J'ai rêvé où il a dit « je suis sympa » ?  
- Tu n'as pas rêvé Potter.  
- Je crois que les vapeurs qu'il respire à longueur de journée sont en train de lui bouffer la cervelle.  
- Très élégant.  
- Je ne t'ai pas sonné.  
- Ding dong…  
- Ha ha… T'es un marrant Malfoy.  
- Je sais, je sais…  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être lourd des fois…  
- Mouais…  
- Hey, j'y pense…  
- Toi ? Tu penses ? Salazar, je vais faire un malaise là…  
- Tu me laisses causer oui ?  
- Roh, t'es pas drôle… Alors, dis moi…  
- Snape n'a pas dit « pas de magie »  
- Hey, c'est vrai… Tu sais quoi ? Je t'adore Potter.  
- Oo  
- Nan je rigole…  
- J'ai eu peur là…  
- Alors on fait quoi ?  
- J'ai eu ma dose d'intellect pour deux mois là. À ton tour…  
- Mouais. Faut pas trop t'en demander quoi…  
- Gné ?  
- Rien… Bon, on enchante tout ça et on se casse, ça te dit ?  
- Je suis partant…  
- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?  
- Je ne sais pas…  
- Tu t'y connais en enchantements ?  
- Gné ?  
- Bon, je vais le faire…

Le jeune homme se recula, visa les brosses à dents avec sa baguette, et prononça quelques mots magiques… Les brosses à dents se mirent à …brosser.

Wha, t'es trop fort Malfoy !  
- Je sais, je sais…  
- T'es con aussi dès fois…  
- Je sais, je sais… QUOI ?  
- T'es long à la détente…  
- Ce doit être le fait d'être dans ton corps…  
- Mais euh…  
- Bon, on y va ?

Le « blond » aquiescia, et suivi de Draco/Harry, ils sortirent de la salle.  
Ils firent quelques pas dans les couloirs, quand ils entendirent un rire démoniaque…

Muahahahaha…

Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers la source du rire, et restèrent pétrifiés devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux…

Snape était penché sur un chaudron, un rictus de sadisme et de plénitude déformant ses traits.

Au dessus du chaudron : deux petites statuettes.  
A coté : Rusard… Dont le visage était transformé d'un immense sourire.

Ça fait froid dans le dos…  
- Tu l'as dit Potter…

Les regards se tournèrent vers eux…

Merde, t'as parlé…  
- Euh oui…  
- Tu pouvais pas le penser non ?  
- Gné ?  
- J'ai pigé… COURS !

Les deux jeunes gens se mirent à courir, mais… Mais…

Rusard les rattrapa… Il connaissait bien des passages secrets, n'est-il pas ?

Les deux jeunes gens furent ramenés dans la pièce avec le chaudron, et leurs regards s'attardèrent sur les deux statuettes…

C'était eux…

_Mais que fabrique ce gros malade de Snape ?  
**Je crois que je ne préfère pas savoir Potter…**  
J'ai toujours dit qu'il était bon pour sainte Mangouste…  
**Oui, mais entre ce que tu dis et ce qui est…**  
Ouais, je sais… À ton avis, pourquoi ils nous attachent là ?  
**Je sais pas. Ça me fait bizarre d'être saucissonné comme ça, surtout avec toi…**  
Te plains pas… Ça pourrait être pire…  
**LA FERME POTTER… hurla intérieurement Draco/Harry quand il vit Rusard déballer une petite boîte contenant de fines aiguilles de métal…**  
Mais ! Keskisspass ?  
**J'en sais rien !**  
Oskooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuur !_

Snape détacha les deux petites poupées, et les posa sur une table.

Il arracha une mèche de cheveux de « Potter » et la mit sur la poupée brune. Il fit de même avec « Malfoy ».

Aiguille…  
- Bien, Maître… Nous fêterons ça ?  
- Moi je vais fêter ça, et toi… Va te faire fouetter…  
- Bien, Maître……

Snape approcha l'aiguille du derrière de la poupée Potter, et…

**XI/**

Ouaille !  
- Qu'est-ce que t'as Potter ?  
- Hein ? Euh rien…

Le jeune homme regarda autour d'eux… La salle de potions…

Grouille toi de terminer ça, avant que Snape arrive… Au lieu de roupiller la tête dans ton chaudron…  
- Euh, ouais…

Le jeune homme comprit…  
Il avait du s'assommer en nettoyant son chaudron, et ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve…

Mais alors, POURQUOI diable avait-il tant mal au derrière ?

¤

Le soir, dans la salle sur demande

Rah, j'ai mal aux mains…  
- J'ai mal au derrière…  
- Je suis crevé…  
- J'ai mal aux mains.  
- Snape est un enfoiré…  
- T'es trop sympa là…

* * *

Voui, Para s'était amusée... 


	11. Not Another Chapter

Que de temps depuis mon dernier passage.  
Alors je suis un peu perdue, tout a changé du côté des updates XD  
Bref.  
Petite note pour vous annoncer que certaines fanfics sont en pause pour durée indeterminée.

J'ai eu un crash de mon disque dur, et j'ai pratiquement tout perdu. Heureusement qu'une partie était en ligne sur mon site web.  
Mais pour le moment je n'ai pas le coeur de reprendre ces fics là où j'en étais... Des chapitres entiers à refaire car écrits directement sur le PC. (Depuis mai, j'aurais pu en parler avant, je sais... Mais il paraît qu'on me réclame... XD)

Je vais vous poster quelques trucs que j'ai fait dernièrements, on reprendra les fics suivantes plus tard :

- _Âmes Soeurs, Âmes Maudites_ (De toute façon j'avais pas écrit dessus depuis un moment, mais le chapitre suivant était presque fini)  
- _Une potion bien agitée_ : Pareil... Chapitre pratiquement terminé...  
- _Les Lettres ua Père Noël_ : Bah ça va être la saison XD

J'en avais d'autre en cours ?

Amicalement, Paradise Nightwish

(Maintenant faut que je trouve comment ajouter ce chapitre XD)


End file.
